


Quiet Time in Nine Wood Hills

by Aurya



Category: World of Final Fantasy (Video Game 2016)
Genre: F/M, I'm a horrible person, Massive lategame spoilers, Overhearing Sex, it's stupid, kind of, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurya/pseuds/Aurya
Summary: When Lann and Reynn relax in Nine Wood Hills, they forbid Tama from following them into their home. A few overheard words and a couple snarks from Serafie, and Tama starts to believe that maybe it's NOT because of what she was doing on Lann's head last time she was in there.





	1. A Flimsy Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *look left*  
> *look right, left, right*  
> ...Don't tell Draco.
> 
> Okay, my boyfriend has recently been playing World of Final Fantasy. I can't say I see it as particularly worth playing myself (I've never been the type to tough out gameplay because the story's good, and when somebody breaks the fourth wall it turns me off VERY hard unless it's done VERY carefully), but it's a pretty impressive story, that much I can see just watching a playthrough. It threw me out of my seat, it made Draco break down for a minute several times, and Mato Kuroi WISHES she was part of a series with this much of a "what the hell just happened" factor (in fairness, BRS has a bunch of smaller WTHJH moments instead of World's single massive shots).
> 
> Draconai Auracto is romantically-minded to a pathetic degree (Bhunivelze forbid he ever writes something for Ivalice), which means I can see him squirming when the main characters are twins.
> 
> Let's frick with him a little bit.
> 
> I know he reads my AO3 page, but I also know he gets kind of hyper-focused when he gets into a really good game so he's probably not gonna be here for another week. A bad encounter with (what we're pretty sure is) the final boss has convinced him that he's done his usual "too many small mistakes that added up huge in the endgame", so he's wiped his data off the PS4 and he's starting over. Which works out well for me, since I can't remember the specifics of when all the gates are available.
> 
> This one's written while he's starting the new game, but otherwise I'll be writing this in concurrence as he plays through. Most of the chapters aren't gonna be spoilery, I can admit that much. I mean, we're pretty much sticking in Nine Wood Hills here. That warning about the postgame spoilers is because AT LEAST the last chapter IS gonna be MASSIVELY spoilery, and I don't want to wreck this story. It's beautiful, and it made us cry. I mean, Draco's probably gonna say "I didn't cry, and I'm ashamed for that", but he needs to learn that just because the tears don't -fall- doesn't mean you're not crying.
> 
> Please don't tell him about this until it's done. I wanna make him squirm and trash him with the finale, and I can't make him suffer the waiting pains.  
> ...Yes, there's gonna be waiting pains. I'm not gonna give all of AO3 the same treatment as my boyfriend.

"No, no, no, no, no."

Tama was confused at the moment. After a quick (and one-way) gate-jump out of the Nether Nebula, Lann and Reynn had decided they were going to head home and rest up before they headed back to Cornelia. To the fox Mirage's deep and persistent befuddlement, her attempts to follow them in (the couch Lann liked to nap on was very comfortable, as Tama could attest to) led to Reynn _clotheslining_ her with an arm across the door. "You stay out this time."

"Huh?" Tama tilted her head to one side. "What did I the-do?"

"You didn't do anything," Lann insisted. "I just don't know how you didn't ram into something riding on my head the day we woke up."

The home _did_ have a few things at just above the twins' head level, Tama had to admit. "I know the-how to duck!" she protested. "And what's the-wrong with me just-?"

"Look," Lann interrupted, "we just want some alone time for a bit. Alright?"

Tama's confusion was getting deeper by the moment. "What do you the-mean, alone time?" she argued. "The house isn't the-big enough for you two to-"

Reynn was the one who cut her off this time. "Listen, Tama. If someone's in danger - like, immediate, life-threatening danger - I don't have a problem with you coming in here. In fact, I wouldn't have a problem with you blasting down the door. But otherwise, leave us alone."

"I-"

" _Tama_." Reynn's voice was firmer this time. "Leave us alone, or I'm gonna lock you in a prismarium and convince Chocolatte to buy you."

That threat caught Tama off-guard, and she stuttered frightenedly for a moment before sighing. "I'm not the-strong enough to blast the-down your door."

Reynn eyed the barrier in question disdainfully. "It's a flimsy door," she argued. "We'll be out in a bit."

She closed the door behind her as a final proclamation.

Tama was starting back towards the main area when she heard Reynn's voice, clear out of the house; "Hey-! Lann! Be patient!"

"Come on, Reynn. Grymoire's too honking  **cramped**. I wanted to get back here for this before we even went into the Nebula."

"Then why didn't you- Ah!" A  _thud_  had Tama floating back in concern.

"Sorry!" Impatience was plain in Lann's voice. "Please?"

"Mm-! Fine. You win. But make it fast."

Tama turned away with a sigh. "It really is a flimsy the-door," she conceded as she started to float away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who puts thirteen lumps of sugar in their coffee? Enna Kros would be fast friends with Edea Lee.


	2. Voices on the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Draco's got PLANS for something for Ivalice, but he's not a hundred percent sure he can pull it off. I think that's just his dislike for bittersweet endings, though, because it's a Tactics fic he wants to try and his plans extend from post-Ultima straight to the garden stabbing. Betcha I can convince him to write it before this time next year.
> 
> So, the retry run has just made it to the Ice Region, but for the sake of comprehension (if anybody's going to try and comprehend happenings in a M-fic like this) I'd say that this takes place after the fight with Takka-turned-Bahamutian.

"Ahhh..."

Serafie turned towards the deep exhalation and found Tama hovering low over Plaza 99's flower bed. "What are you sniffing and sighing about?" she reprimanded.

"Cold air feels so the-weird," Tama insisted. "It's like it's the-trying to bite at your the-mouth and nose. I can't blame Lann and Reynn for the-wanting to warm up at home."

A snarky laugh from Serafie drew a displeased glare from the fox Mirage. "Right. Warming up at home. Is that what Jiants call it?"

Tama hovered back up with a huff. "What are you the-talking about?" she snapped.

"Come on, Tama," the wind pixie reprimanded. "They go home together, they lock you out, then they come back out looking pleased. Do you really think they're just lounging about?"

It took a moment for Tama to realize what Serafie was saying - but when she did, she almost dropped out of the air. "The- _what?!_ You don't the-seriously think they're the-"

"Their voices carry on the wind," Serafie admitted. "But if you don't believe me, you can always go barge in on them and see for yourself."

"No the-way," Tama insisted. "Reynn said she was the-gonna lock me in a prismarium if I the-..."

She trailed off mid-sentence, and Serafie aimed an amused look at her. "Still think they're being innocent in there?" she inquired.

Tama growled for a moment. "Fine," she insisted. "I am gonna go the-see! But if I the-end up in a prismarium on Chocolatte's the-shelf, you better the-buy me back!"

"Sure, sure."

* * *

"Reynn... Reynn!"

Tama had approached the door and made to open it up (she wasn't about to take Reynn up on the 'blasting the door down' if she could get it open herself) when she heard Lann's grunt from inside. Heat rose to her face as she heard Reynn gasping in exertion. "Little more... Just hold on a little more..."

"I... I can't..."

"Please, Lann... I'm close... I'm so close..."

"Reynn...  _Reynn!_ "

Tama could not have fled fast enough to avoid hearing as Reynn went from breathless gasps to an ascending scream. Nonetheless, she couldn't hear anything that followed as she arrived back at Plaza 99, finding Serafie looking at her snarkily. "How much trouble are you in when she gets dressed?" she inquired.

"I didn't the-need to see them," Tama admitted. Then, after a moment; "Their voices don't the-carry as much as you say. You the-must just have better ears than I the-do."

Serafie seemed to contemplate it for a moment. "Maybe."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Ifrit/Shiva/Ramuh-tribe Mirages are in a hidden section of the cave behind Smash and Flutter barriers. You can get through both of those if you have a Level 10 Copper Gnome and a Floating Eye. Draco went back there, got his ass kicked and reset until the ass-kicking came from a Zapt, and THEN fought Ramuh for a Zapt prismarium with the -intention- to make (eventual) Bigstacks of Zapt/Affrite/Reynn and Zapt/Mishiva/Lann. He's got this thing about level balance, it's stupid. He wants two Lv-1 Zapts, and since we're not sure if you can run into Zaphyrs wild he has to do that by getting a Zapt (or at least its prism) BEFORE fighting Ramuh.
> 
> Setting aside the question of whether he has any Blizzard or Thunder magic (he doesn't), Copper Gnomes and Mini Golems are still kicking his ass. He had Tama and a Copper Gnome riding Reynn and a Chocochick and Floating Eye stacked on Lann, everybody was level 10/11 before he hit the train to the Pyreglow Forest. The devs were NOT expecting idiots like him.


	3. Difference in Sizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Level 14/15 is sufficient to go hunting for Bablizzes, Ffrits and Zapts, if you're well-stocked with Potions. Talk about your level grinding, too - Draco's party came out of it at 21 once he had imprismed one of each of them.
> 
> Alright, let's put this one shortly after arriving at the Caravan in the Desert Region. Was gonna put it around Nibelheim, but I wanna space these out a little more for reasons I'm not entirely willing to share right now.

Normally, Serafie wouldn't have taken particular notice of the way Tama was floating in laps around Plaza 99; but the awkward expression on the fox Mirage's face gave away exactly what she was thinking about. Her theory about Serafie's ears simply being stronger seemed be true; without the wind moving in the right direction, she could make out the twins talking (although not their exact words) even as Tama floated up and argued, "I still can't the-hear them."

"Consider yourself lucky, then," Serafie observed. "You don't exactly sound like you  _want_ to hear them."

"I'm still not the-totally convinced that you're the-right," Tama admitted.

Serafie gave her a look. "Just because you're too cowardly to barge in on them in case I am," she countered.

Tama sighed. "Still..."

"Look, I've got you covered," Serafie insisted, floating down to the Prism Case. "They said they'll give you trouble unless someone's in danger, right?" Then, pulling out a prismarium; "Well, if their Mega Mirage ends up in the water in Sylver Park, that should be enough to save your butt."

Tama looked horrified. "You the-mean water will seep the-inside a prismarium?"

"Do you think they're gonna risk it if it doesn't?" Serafie argued.

"...O-the-kay," Tama conceded, looking uncertain. "But don't throw it the-in until they're following the-me back out."

"Sure, sure."

Tama floated towards the twins' home; Serafie was about to start towards Sylver Park when the wind shifted, and she clearly heard Reynn's voice. "Lann- Ah! Lann!"

"Sorry!" Lann sounded frustrated. "I'm not trying!"

"Well, not-try a little harder!" Reynn seemed to be holding her voice back. "Ah-! That hurts!"

"I can't believe you wanted to try and do this. Lilikin are too frickin' small."

"If I get big now, you're gonna-! Ah!"

"Sorry!"

"Gentle! Gentle!"

"I'm trying to be gentle! Your whole body's the size of my-!"

" _Lann!_ "

Tama was floating back as the wind changed again, and her eyes were half-lidded in the manner of someone who was trying to avoid picturing something. Serafie grinned tauntingly at her and made to speak, but Tama quickly interrupted.

"I'm not the-thinking about it."

"Oh, don't pretend you-"

" _I'm not the-thinking about it!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mega Mirages are powerful, but they're not exactly "solo a huge boss" powerful. Still, they've got their own HP supply, so it should be worth it to summon them if a boss fight ends up threatening slightly more HP than you want it to, right?
> 
> Except that means you don't get to see their victory pose.
> 
> Who cares about victory poses when you're dealing with a boss fight? Apparently, Draco.


	4. Stressed-Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a friend on vacation who saw the strategy guide you were looking for and is willing to pick it up, you don't need to keep track of little bits and pieces anymore, right? Except, if you have another friend (who is not local) who will NOT have access to that strategy guide, you're not gonna keep information away from her and want the info handy in case of urgency. At least, that's his excuse.
> 
> Here we're at the Eclipsed Region. Was gonna save it for Besaid, but this works better for reasons that may or may not become clear next chapter (not sure if I'm gonna write another chapter before I crush this).

"What were they complaining about cactuars for?"

Serafie's question as Tama floated into Plaza 99 (with Lann and Reynn having charged through the gate ahead of her) had the fox Mirage sighing - the sigh of displeasure that one gives after  _seeing_ something they rather would not have, rather than  _imagining_ it. "The conductor the-scared Reynn at the station," she explained. "Turns the-out cactuars are good at the-dodging."

"Dodging Jiants, or Lilikin?" Serafie argued.

Tama looked like she hadn't thought of it. "Well, the-Jiants," she admitted, "but I'm pretty the-sure they're  _slower_ as Lililikin than they the-are as Jiants."

Serafie shrugged. "So, they came back to calm down, did they?" she observed. "Or are they just-"

"Can you the-stop it!" Tama reprimanded.

"You keep ducking out of seeing for yourself," Serafie reminded her. "You can admit you're just scared to see that I'm right."

"I'm the-not scared of it!" Tama snapped. Then, quietly murmuring in concession; "But last the-time it wasn't exactly a pretty the-picture."

"If you're so convinced that I'm wrong, then the picture shouldn't have mattered," Serafie argued.

"I can't the-think of  **any** the-situation for that that would've the-been a pretty picture," Tama insisted.

Considering what Serafie had heard, she had to concede it this time. "Well, I doubt they're gonna do it again, from the sound of it," she observed. "So that picture won't be happening again."

"See," Tama observed, starting towards the twins' home, "I the-told you your ears are better than mine."

* * *

"Oh, come on. Are you even doing anything?"

Reynn's comment had Tama hesitating at the door again, just long enough for Lann to reply; "Hey, you're the one who said you were up for this."

"Yeah, because you made it sound like it was gonna be _nice_."

"A smaller body means I can aim better. I thought you wouldn't mind there being less force behind it."

"It feels better when there's  _more_ force," Reynn reprimanded.

"Well, if you want more force, then I can-"

"Don't you  _dare_ go Jiant right now or you're gonna break my back!"

"Okay, okay, fine..."

"This isn't working. Get off me and start over."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, the problem with writing a story like this - even with my intentions to wreck this one - is that it gets you in a certain mood. It's hard to focus on writing when you're in that kind of mood.


	5. Mistakes Corrected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say that I'm not sorry at all.
> 
> Alright, Draco's just arrived at Besaid, but I can't do another chapter before the wreck and I -think- I can write this mostly without needing the exact events fresh in mind. This is where the spoiler warning comes in. We're putting this shortly after Tama gives Reynn a rewind.
> 
> This one's gonna be a little longer. Ready for the crush?

Reynn was acting very concerningly. Lann suspected that there was something he was missing - something serious. She'd spaced out at the Chainroad entrance. She'd started talking about some 'Tama'. She was confused to see Serafie. She had  _refused_ to chase after the king of Bahamut. And now she was... well, he couldn't describe it as  _dashing_ , but she had a very brisk pace as she charged through Plaza 99. Serafie seemed to take the hint, electing to wait at the flower bed as Lann followed her home.

No sooner had he closed the door behind him than he found a pair of arms thrown around him; Reynn had caught him in a sudden and unwarned hug the moment he had turned to face her, and now had her face buried in his shoulder.

"...Um-"

"Don't." There was a strange terror in Reynn's voice - something Lann had never heard before. "Please. Just... give me this. Just for now."

Lann knew better than to refuse; with a slow breath, he returned the embrace, holding her tight. "You're going to explain all this. Right?"

"I will," Reynn promised. "Not right away, but... I will. I promise."

"Alright."

* * *

It took a while for Reynn to calm down; but before long, they were making their way back out into Plaza 99. Serafie seemed to be watering the flower bed as they approached, and without even turning to face them, she spoke.

"If you two are done screwing, can we get back to business?"

Reynn was of the opinion that her reaction was of little note compared to what Serafie had just said. But the fact that her reaction was to immediately lose her footing and _faceplant_  onto the pavement in Plaza 99, with enough force that - given Lann had reacted much the same - Serafie reacted to the sound by dropping her watering can, said a lot on how she felt about what Serafie had just said.

"What?!" Reynn could barely believe her ears. "Where did that come from?!"

"Seriously?" Serafie reprimanded. "You're quiet one time this whole journey, and you're think I'm gonna believe you're not-"

" _Screwing!?_ " Reynn interrupted. "We haven't been screwing!" A split second passed as she recalled how her memories hadn't 'corrected' to the consequences of Tama's sacrifice, and she turned to Lann with an uncertain, "Have we?"

Lann turned to her abruptly. "Dude, no!"

Serafie's dull tone wasn't exactly conducive to a response-appropriate "Dude, yes" - but somehow, the wind pixie made it work. "I can hear you guys clear from the plaza if the wind's going in the right direction, and you said yourself that it's a flimsy door."

"What are you..."

* * *

_"I'm not the-strong enough to blast down your door."_

_Reynn shot the door in question a disapproving look at Tama's judgement. "It's a flimsy door," she argued. "We'll be out in a bit."_

_She quickly closed it in finality, turning around - and to her mild surprise, Lann was already digging something out from under the sofa. "Hey-! Lann! Be patient!"_

_"Come on, Reynn," Lann insisted. "Grymoire's too honking **cramped**. I wanted to get back here for this before we even went into the Nebula." He slid out a large - and heavy - box containing a board game of which they were both quite fond. The game didn't have a massive number of pieces - they just didn't have the right box for it, and the box they had it in was meant to carry bottles of drink (a dozen at a time)._

_"Then why didn't you- Ah!" She started as he set the box down poorly on the edge of the sofa, causing it to slip._

_Lann managed to stop it from spilling, but couldn't avoid the_ thud _of its landing on the floor. "Sorry!" His apology was sincere, but impatient. "Please?"_

_"Mm-!" Reynn wanted to argue, but she wasn't exactly bent on avoiding the game in question. "Fine. You win. But make it fast."_

_She stepped forward and helped him set up the game as quickly as they could._

* * *

_"Ugh. That stupid light."_

_A three-bulbed chandelier hung just off the table in the center of the room; and today, one bulb was flickering with annoying frequency. At Reynn's reaction, Lann glanced up, eyeing it carefully. "I think I see something a little less tight than it should be," he pointed out. "It should be easy to get it back in place."_

_"Like, a loose screw," Reynn asked, "or a loose_ _wire?"_

_They located a screwdriver, but ran into the problem of not having anything to stand upon that would get them high enough. Their only recourse was to use each other; a quick bout of rock-paper-scissors later, Reynn had mounted Lann's shoulders from the bed, and they started towards the lighting as he handed her the tool. Unfortunately, being seated on Lann's shoulders meant that she was only just capable of reaching the chandelier if she strained herself - and after a few minutes trying to get the loose screw tightened, it became clear that neither of them had the durability for this._

_"Reynn... Reynn!" Lann's legs were tremoring as he tried to stay standing._

_"Little more," Reynn strained. "Just hold on a little more..."_

_"I... I can't..."_

_She felt him starting to buckle under her weight. "Please, Lann... I'm close... I'm so close...."_

_"Reynn..._ Reynn! _"_

_The screwdriver slipped from her fingers - with the screw in question tightened - as Lann gave way, and Reynn screamed as they tumbled to the floor. After a moment lying there, Reynn turned her attention to the chandelier to find the bulb had stopped flickering; the angle caused by the loose screw must have thrown off the connections._

* * *

_"Care for a round?"_

_Reynn turned away from her book to find Lann holding a controller with a challenging look on his face. A smile crept onto her face, even as she rolled her eyes. "Again? You know you can't win, right?"_

_"Hey, you don't know that!" Lann countered. "I'll beat you one of these days!"_

_"Oh, please," Reynn argued. "I could beat you as a Lilikin."_

_Lann laughed at that. "A Lilikin?" he echoed. "Oh, please! You wouldn't be able to hit two opposite buttons at the same time!"_

_"And I'll **still** beat you," Reynn argued._

_"Oh, you're on."_

_Reynn bookmarked her page and set the book aside before shrinking down; then she stepped up to the console, picking up the remaining controller. Unfortunately, Lann had a bad tendency to leave the charging cord - which was long enough to let them play comfortably while the controller charged - tangled when he plugged it in... and Lilikin hands proved inadept at unplugging a cord in that state. Lann went from a cocky smirk to a concerned gaze as she wrestled with a cord for a moment - then Reynn yelped as it emerged from the charging port of the controller, sending her tumbling back and wrapping her in the cord._

_"Sis, you okay?"_

_"Keep your cords straight, why don't you?" Reynn protested. Unfortunately, among the several tangles she had ended up in, one was terrifyingly **around her neck**. "Ah!"_

_"You okay?"_

_"I can't get out of this, it's gonna choke me," Reynn insisted. "Help me out here!"_

_Lann pushed himself from his seat and started to help her unravel. "You should've grabbed it and **then** shrunk down."_

_Reynn rolled her eyes. "I was proving a point. It's not my fault you don't..."_ _The sheer knottiness of the cord meant that they had to be very careful at which knot he was trying to work at - and his first one ended up yanking on the wrap around her neck. "Lann- Ah! Lann!"_

_"Sorry!" Lann insisted. "I'm not trying!"_

_"Well, not-try a little harder!" Reynn insisted, her breath taut. The next pull yanked on one of her arms. "Ah-! That hurts!"_

_"I can't believe you wanted to try and do this," Lann muttered - more about the controller-carry than the challenge play. "Lilikin are too frickin' small."_

_"If I get big now, you're gonna- Ah!"_

_That tug ended up pulling her legs apart. "Sorry!"_

_"Gentle! Gentle!"_

_"I'm trying to be gentle! Your whole body's the size of my-!"_

_"_ Lann! _"_

_He managed to get the wrap around her head loose; a Lilikin's figure meant that it was easier from there to slide it down her body than try and get it over her head, and once he had the freedom to twist the cords without risking strangulation, the rest of the untanglements were easy pickings. "Alright, good?"_

_"Better," Reynn conceded. She quickly grabbed the controller and hopped down, and Lann reclaimed his seat as they started up the game. Reynn did some quick experiments while it was loading; she could hit the rightmost face button and left on the D-pad at the same time, but trying to hit a shoulder button while moving the analog stick in the opposite direction was a little more trouble. Still, she was confident in her skill, and as the game started up, she set her controller down before her and took an almost fighting stance._

* * *

_"The conductor really got you tense, huh?"_

_Reynn was lying on the bed as though trying to stretch her body to breaking point; at Lann's comment she quickly retorted "Yes. I feel like I'm gonna have to turn my back on a half-dozen Mirages just so they can punch the kinks out."_

_"I... don't think that's a good idea," Lann observed._

_"What," Reynn asked, "are you gonna work them out for me?"_

_"Sure," Lann admitted, "if you want." Neither of them were exactly trained massage therapists, but they knew how to work one another's backs in order to help calm tensions. It wasn't often that they ended up **doing** it... but Lann didn't want her charging headlong into the land of naught but night when she was this worked-up._

_"My back feels like I've got a dozen kinks in it," Reynn admitted. "Take it easy."_

_"How about I **start** by working out the kinks, then?" Lann suggested._

_Reynn glanced back at him. "How are you gonna do that?"_

_In response, Lann hopped up on the bed - and shrunk down to Lilikin size as he landed, such that it barely moved the mattress. "You just try to relax," he insisted, "I'll try to get to work."_

_With how tense she was feeling, Reynn was all too eager to do so. After a few minutes, however, the sensations of a Lilikin walking on her back had gone from mildly inconvenient to almost unnoticeable, and after a few more she had to ask; "Are you even doing anything?"_

_"Hey, you're the one who said you were up for this," Lann insisted._

_"Yeah, because you made it sound like it was gonna be_ nice _," Reynn argued._

_"A smaller body means I can aim better," Lann observed, trying - and failing - to add more pressure. "I thought you wouldn't mind there being less force behind it."_

_"It feels better when there's_ more _force."_

_"Well, if you want more force, I can-"_

_"Don't you_ dare _go Jiant right now or you're gonna break my back!" Reynn demanded abruptly, not putting it past Lann to be hasty and grow back while he was still kneeling on her spine._

_"Okay, okay, fine..."_

_That being said, a proper Lann massage sounded like a better idea than what she was feeling now. "This isn't working. Get off me and start over."_

_Lann promptly hopped off the bed, waiting until he landed to size back up; then he turned back to the bed, and Reynn gave a contented sigh as he started applying Jiant force to her. "Much better."_

* * *

"Of all the honking honk that could be honked..."

Reynn had her face buried in her hands. "Why... Why, why, why would you even  **assume** that!?" she demanded, shooting a glare back up at Serafie. "And why wouldn't you say anything before now!"

"Hey, you usually don't waste time afterwards," Serafie defended. "You started being a little more leisurely, I thought I'd just crack a joke to see if-"

"Why did you even  **think** that was happening?" Lann demanded. "Just because of how it sounded through the door?"

"How you two can sound like that doing stuff like this doesn't even make sense," Serafie protested. "It seemed more likely that-"

"He's my  **brother!** "

"And that's supposed to be a problem? You Jiants have hangups."

"What the  **schlep**..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Draco took down Brandelis round 2, I loaded up Chapter 1 on his browser and surreptitiously left the laptop open where he would see it. The next day, he booted up the game, walked into the Twins' room, and meaningfully aimed the camera at the light fixture when I expected him to go check the Mirage Manual (he was saving most of the "secret zone" mirages for post-Brandelis and wanted to double-check which ones he's gotten his ass kicked against). Then he got halfway through the first line of telling me off for the prank before he broke down laughing and applauded me for the trollfic.


End file.
